


the great pretending

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: She likes to see herself as true and perfect, but deep down she knows that's a lie. Petunia-centric drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the great pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does! I always wondered what Petunia might have said to Harry before they left in the 7th book.

Petunia Dursley likes to think she's the perfect wife, a good mother, and a good person. But she knows she has too many cracks on the surface. She would like to blame her problems on her freaky nephew, but she knows it's really her.

She's the freak really.

She knows that she is capable to be a good mother, she raised her son to be a gentleman. Except all she sees is her husband influence on her son. She lost the fight that her son could be someone special, her son is just a bully. Just like how her husband is. It was not until the year that her son ran into a demonter (something so foul and evil), did her son change to be better. (But she did not teach him that, her nephew did).

She knows that she is the perfect wife, because she let's her husband get away with too much. His affairs with other women. Not having the career she always wanted. The abuse on her nephew. She hides the pain and the truth away from herself.

Fell heads over heel in love with her husband, and dropped out of university. She should have listen to her little sister before she was married.

 _I'm sorry Lily_.

She likes to pretend she is great, but she is only great at pretending.

She won't pretend to say goodbye to her nephew. She can't think of saying goodbye to him. And let her nephew thinks that she truly hates him (she doesn't, not really) but she has to pretend that he's a problem to her.

She doesn't worry about saying goodbye. She's good at pretending not to say goodbye.

She still never got to say goodbye to her own little sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
